youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Colleen Ballinger
Colleen Mae Ballinger '''aka Miranda Sings (born ) is best known as the creator of the "Miranda Sings" character. '''PsychoSoprano is the personal channel for Colleen which includes sketches, music and updates on her life. The channel also included vlogs, however, in late 2014 she made a separate vlog channel, entitled 'Colleen Vlogs'. Colleen has great celebrity best friends and one of them is Ariana Grande, the famous singer who also starred in Victorious. Colleen herself is an actress and starred in her own Netflix Original TV show Haters Back Off! that she wrote and produced herself with the help of her brother Christopher Ballinger. YouTube career Colleen Ballinger began her YouTube journey in 2006, where she posted videos of her vocal performances with friends. Though Ballinger's personal channel didn't really take off until her alias (Miranda Sings) gained fame, her channel did begin to get some notice when she gave it more of a comedic feel. When she began to get recognized as "Colleen" instead of just "Miranda", she began to post every Friday to the PsychoSoprano channel. Her videos vary in content, and many of them are collaborations with other people including: her ex-husband JoshuaDTV aka Joshua David Evans, her sister Rachel, and the international pop sensation Ariana Grande. Eventually she began to do a weekly Q&A on her channel, which she calls "Colleen's Corner". As of recently, viewers can submit their own jingle/intro for the beginning of each of her Tuesday Q&A's. More information on Colleen Evan's personal life can be found here: Miranda Sings. On December 25, 2014, Colleen created a second channel called Colleen Vlogs , a channel where Colleen posts her daily vlogs, her daily vlog channel is not as viewed as her Colleen Ballinger videos. Television Colleen appeared on the Nickelodeon show "Victorious" in 2012. In the episode, "Tori Goes Platinum", Colleen appeared as Miranda Sings, singing "Freak the Freak Out." This short cameo appeared when the character Mason was viewing video submissions, looking for the next person he would turn into a celebrity. Colleen appeared on the "I Love the 2000's" series on VH1 in 2014. Colleen also appeared on The View in January 2015. Colleen appeared on Live with Kelly and Ryan in August 2017. The Netflix Original Series "Haters Back Off" premiered on Netflix on October 14th, 2016. The second season premiered on October 20th 2017. Personal life On April 5, 2014, Colleen and her fellow YouTuber and husband Joshua David Evans got engaged. On July 2, 2015, she vlogged her wedding and it can be viewed on her YouTube channel, they were married in a quiet ceremony reserved for family. On September 30, 2016, the couple announced that they are getting divorced after a little over a year of marriage. In January of 2016 she announced that Netflix picked up Haters Back Off for one season. On December 15th 2016, Colleen announced that Haters Back Off was given a second season. On December 30th 2017, Colleen uploaded a video to her main channel in which she talks about the cancellation of her Netflix Original Series "Haters Back Off". Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views